Palabras inocentes para un corazón de piedra
by Kasuyo Fukao
Summary: Él no teme a la oscuridad en que vive. Él no sufre remordimiento por derramar sangre ajena. Él no sabe que existe alguien capaz de hacerlo cambiar. Yaoi. KimiNeji.
1. Un shinobi caido del cielo

**Ya sé, ya sé, debería terminar mis otros fics antes de comenzar un nuevo. Pero es que tenía ganas de publicar el primer (¡Sí! ¡El número uno!) fic KimimaroxNeji de la web. Ains que emoción, soy la primera loca que se le ocurre escribir de esta pareja tan extraña, pero no por ello mala, sino al contrario, es muy tierna. Denle una oportunidad, créanme, no se arrepentirán.**

**Va dedicado a Hiroko-chan y Nat-nee-chan. Espero que les agrade, chicas.**

**Recuerda que el contenido de esta historia es YAOI, y posiblemente contenga lemon más adelante, así que si no te gusta el género o eres homofóbico, te pediré que por favor te abstengas a leer y salgas. Estás advertido, desde aquí yo NO me hago responsable de lo que lees.**

**Sin más preámbulos, el fic...**

---

-¡Adelante chicos, no debemos perder tiempo! –anunciaba Gai a su equipo, ubicado en las afueras de la aldea oculta de la cascada.

Habían llegado a aquel lugar luego de escoltar a un mercader. Que hacía poco había estado en Konoha, para vender cierta mercadería, y debía retornar seguro a su país. Pero ya era tiempo de que el equipo de ninjas volviera a Konoha, así que, luego de comer algo, tomaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a emprender el regreso.

El equipo, ahora sólo constaba de Gai, Tenten y Neji. Aunque sentían que era una gran falta, no podían exponer a Lee en su estado actual. Aunque fuera para estas misiones de bajo rango.

Aún debía recomponerse de la operación a la que hacía muy poco que se había sometido, la que había sido, para alegría de todos, un éxito total.

-¡Ah! –No habían dado más de un paso fuera del lugar, antes de que Tenten gritara. Tanto su sensei como su compañero, voltearon rápidamente a verla.

-¡Tenten! –exclamaron al unísono. Un shinobi musculoso la sujetaba de la cintura, inmovilizando sus brazos y levantándola del suelo, al ser más alto que ella. Mientras que con un kunai amenazaba su cuello.

-Díganme dónde se encuentra el pergamino sagrado, si no quieren que muera. –advirtió el sujeto con voz ronca, acercando aún más el kunai al cuello de la kunoichi. Instintivamente, Neji activó su byakugan.

-No sabemos de qué pergamino estás hablando. –respondió rápidamente, Gai, quien también se había puesto en posición de ataque-. Ni siquiera somos de este país. –En ese instante, el shinobi que tampoco era de ese lugar, sino de la aldea oculta entre la hierba, se fijó en los protectores que portaban los ninja.

-Con que Konoha… pues si no sirven, será mejor matarlos. –En pocos segundos otro grupo muy numeroso de shinobis de la hierba, aparecieron detrás de ellos a la ofensiva, atacando sin rodeos-.

Fueron unos intensos minutos de pelea, donde todos se defendían como podían y atacaban a sus contrincantes. Tenten ya había podido escapar y golpeó al ninja que le tenía de rehén hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo. Lo que vino después fue una sorpresa para todos. Neji, que estaba muy ocupado encargándose de un par de sujetos, recibió un golpe en la cabeza con una bola muy peculiar de color amarillo, dejándolo aturdido. Mientras caía al suelo, uno de los ninjas con los que peleaba hace unos segundos, lo pateó de forma brutal en el estómago y lo lanzó muy lejos de allí.

-¡Neji! –gritó Tenten, quien había visto la escena anterior. Su vista trató de encontrar el lugar donde había caído el cuerpo, pero el golpe de un puño cayó sobre su mejilla.

Observó a quien la había golpeado, sin percatarse de que éste estaba apunto de apuñalarla con una katana. El golpe le habría traspasado el vientre, si no fuera porque Gai había intervenido y evitado que aquel sujeto dañara a su alumna.

-Tenten, no te preocupes por Neji, luego lo iremos a buscar. Concéntrate en tus oponentes, ahora. –dijo su sensei.

La chica aún estaba algo aturdida por el golpe. Y la sorpresa del momento en que la iban a matar, no se borraba de su rostro. Aún así, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, en forma de agradecimiento.

-¡Hai!

---

Habían salido, por petición de Orochimaru, hacía las afueras de Konoha.

Lugar que el ex sannin hacía poco había intentado atacar. Pero luego de su pelea contra el, ahora muerto, Sandaime, había quedado con ciertas lesiones que le obligaron a apoderarse de un cuerpo momentáneo, el cuerpo de Gen'yumaru.

Necesitaban algo de información extra, pues "Los cuatro del sonido", por más estudiados que tuvieran los planos que les había entregado Orochimaru, no podían hacerse una idea clara del lugar donde se encontraría. Y necesitaban saberlo, para confeccionar una estrategia de ataque si es que alguien interfería en la llegada del tal Sasuke al lado del hombre de las serpientes.

Kimimaro no iba con ellos, pues había sido sometido a un gran entrenamiento físico hacía un par de días, para prepararse mejor como contenedor. Y estaba agotado.

Sin mencionar, claro… que le era casi innecesaria aquella información.

Además, Juugo se había descontrolado aquella mañana. Y había sido enviado a encargarse de él.

Con desgano, Tayuya se detuvo en medio del camino que recorrían, para observar su alrededor. Al ser un bosque, no había mucho que ver además de vegetación. Y de vez en cuando, algún roedor que se cruzaba o aves que se dirigían a sus nidos en la copa de algún árbol. De todas formas, no estaban seguros. Un ninja podría aparecer en cualquier lugar y atacarlos. No dudaban de su poder de defensa a tal amenaza, pero preferían pasar desapercibidos en aquella ocasión.

-Nada sospechoso.

Habían decidido turnarse para revisar el sector. Pues no habían podido quedar de acuerdo para que alguien en especial lo hiciera: Les costó al menos una hora de golpes, insultos y toda clase de jutsus, concluir que entre ellos sería imposible elegir y era mejor alternar turnos para vigilar.

Habían terminado ya su exploración de terreno en el país del fuego hacía varias horas. Ahora iban de regreso a Otogakure, pero sólo llevaban la mitad del camino recorrido. Y aún les faltaban muchas horas para llegar a su destino.

Normalmente, habría sido menor la distancia a recorrer, pero su anterior caminata los había llevado hasta el extremo oeste del país del fuego, cerca de la frontera con la aldea oculta de la lluvia. Y era preferible no volver a adentrarse, sino seguir el camino cercano a los límites del país.

No iban saltando de árbol en árbol. Aunque sabían que aquella sería una forma más rápida de llegar, la manera en que se ordenaban los árboles en ese lugar impedía que se movilizaran por ellos sin chocar. Además, no tenían apuro en llegar a su villa.

La misión para hablar y (si lograban convencerlo) escoltar a Sasuke, no se daría a cabo sino hasta unos días más.

Una vez que la chica había terminado su revisión, y estaba segura de que nadie los seguía, bajó la cabeza y siguió caminando. Pasó un rato en que sólo el silencio reinó entre ellos, no tenían mucho de qué hablar. Y si hubiesen tenido algo… tampoco era que quisieran. Para ellos, eran sólo compañeros de equipo y experimentos. Nada más.

Un pequeño silbido llegó a oídos de todos. Una persona ordinaria lo interpretaría como una ráfaga de viento momentánea. Pero para ellos, que tenían una habilidad muy desarrollada sobre el sonido, era algo diferente.

Algo se acercaba a gran velocidad por el aire. No era una shuriken. Un kunai tal vez, pero nadie sería tan estúpido de lanzarle uno solo a cuatro personas.

Lo más probable, sería una bomba o algo por el estilo. Pero antes de poder reaccionar, o apartarse de aquel lugar, el "objeto volador no identificado" cayó directamente sobre Jiroubou, estampándolo contra el piso a pesar de su gran peso.

Los demás se acercaron a ver de qué se trataba, encontrándose con algo inesperado.

Un cuerpo.

El cuerpo de un joven que de seguro compartía la edad de los presentes.

Su cabello era castaño. Muy largo, sujetado casi en la punta. Tez blanca, pero no pálida. Ropa no muy extravagante, y lo que más les llamó la atención:

Un protector de Konoha en la frente.

Kidoumaru se acercó a él para levantarlo de encima de su compañero y luego revisarlo de manera general.

-Está desmayado –anunció.

-¿Qué haremos con él? –preguntó Sakon, observando al chico con algo de curiosidad. No todos los días les caían shinobis desmayados encima.

-Matarlo. –dijo con simpleza Tayuya.

Aquel muchacho sólo era un estorbo. Y era mejor deshacerse cuanto antes de él.

Si llegaba a despertar, podría causarles problemas… si alguien lo estaba buscando… serían aún más problemas.

-¿Acaso son sordos? –insistió la pelirroja- Mátenlo de una puta vez y nos largamos de este jodido lugar.

-No seas tan grosera, Tayuya, recuerda que eres una mujercita. -Jiroubou, que aún se encontraba en el suelo, la estaba criticando como siempre. A ella se le ponían los nervios de punta cada vez que ese gordo la reprendía por su manera de hablar-. Además, este chico podría serle de utilidad a Orochimaru-sama.

-¿Utilidad de qué? Sólo causará problemas. Además, Orochimaru-sama no necesita información sobre Konoha, si es que a eso te refieres.

-Pues podríamos usarlo de carnada, –dijo Sakon, apoyando a Jiroubou-. ya saben, si distraemos a los demás con él, no se darán cuenta de la salida de Sasuke.

-Excelente idea. Los que estén a favor de usarlo de carnada, levanten la mano. –Todos, exceptuando a la kunoichi, hicieron caso. Y alzaron una de sus manos. Aunque en el caso de Sakon, levantó ambas-. Está decidido, lo llevamos con nosotros.

-¡Pero…!

-Nada de "pero", Tayuya. –tajó Kidoumaru, sin demasiada severidad-. Haremos lo que a la mayoría le parece razonable. Y si vuelves a reclamar, te dejaré atrapada en una red que luego usaremos para jugar fútbol… hasta que los balones deformen tu cara. Pero tranquila, no creo que puedas quedar más horrible de lo que ya estás. –La chica hizo una mueca de repulsión, y Jiroubou rió ante el comentario.

-O peor, le pediremos prestado a Kimimaro un hueso bien grande para metértelo por el…

-¡Cierra el pico, pedazo de puerco! ¡Y tú igual, intento de Spider-man! ¡Si se atreven a tocarme un solo cabello, verán como los hago mierda en un santiamén! –gritó Tayuya en modo de amenaza. Esos dos y sus comentarios eran aguantables con paciencia de santos… y ella no la poseía.

Le daba igual lo que hicieran con el mocoso, pero insultarla a ella era algo que no podía tolerar. Por suerte, sólo estaba enfadada de manera leve, porque cuando se enfurecía de verdad, ni tomando un Armonyl se calmaba.

-¿Quién se ofrece para llevar al mocoso de Konoha? –preguntó Sakon, ignorando olímpicamente la discusión de sus demás compañeros. Claro que, en cuanto dijo esto, todos callaron de inmediato-. Si que son valientes. -comentó con sarcasmo-. No quiero comenzar una pelea, otra vez. ¿Les parece que nos turnemos para cargarlo? –Todos asintieron. Seria una estupidez volver a combatir por algo así, si sabían que al final el resultado sería el mismo.

-¿Quién vota para que Tayuya sea la primera en cargarlo? –Nuevamente, todos, excepto la susodicha, alzaron la mano.

-Jódanse.

---

**Y eso fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. No se entiende muy bien la trama aún, pero enseguida subo el segundo capítulo.**

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? Un review siempre es bien recibido n.n**


	2. El regalo para Kimimaro

**¿Ven que soy rápida? xD Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Igual de corto que el primero, pero es lo que hay no más.**

---

-Demonios, aquí no está.

Llevaban cuatro horas buscando a Neji, y aun no encontraban ni siquiera un mínimo rastro de éste. Si bien el cuerpo del shinobi había caído lejos, jamás imaginaron que fuera para tanto.

En medio de su batalla contra los ninjas de la hierba, apareció un grupo aun más numeroso de ninjas de la cascada para ayudarlos. Desde ahí la victoria les estaba asegurada y no fue difícil acabar pronto. Una vez que terminaron, aun con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban a ambos, se dirigieron corriendo a buscar a su compañero. Pero, hasta el momento, les había sido imposible encontrar su paradero. Así que, luego de dos horas de búsqueda, se separaron para cubrir diferente áreas; Tenten volvió a la aldea de la cascada a ver si el pelilargo había vuelto allí, mientras que Gai buscó por los alrededor de esta y se alejó aun más, por si acaso.

Pese a todo, decidieron juntarse en las puertas de la villa para volver a Konoha cuanto antes y avisarle a la Godaime sobre la desaparición de Neji. Tenían miedo de que si no actuaban rápido, el Hyuuga podría morir, ya fuera a manos de algún enemigo que lo encontrara, o desangrándose por alguna herida grave que se pudiera haber hecho al caer. Ambas eran ideas aterradoras; Neji era un shinobi muy respetado en la villa y, si su familia se llegaba a enterar, ellos serían culpados de que muriera, sin decir que su equipo era de las personas que más lo querían. Gai nunca se perdonaría el haber perdido un estudiante por no haberlo salvado cuando pudo.

-Gai-sensei, –La voz de Tenten sonaba apagada y con falta de ánimo. Ella, por su parte, había tenido siempre una gran admiración por Neji, y la pérdida de éste era un fuerte golpe para ella-. ¿cree que lo encontraremos?

-… -Un momento de silencio se produjo por parte de su sensei. Sabía que había tantas posibilidades de encontrarlo como de lo contrario, pero no quería alarmar a su estudiante. Apenas era una gennin poco experimentada, que, a pesar de ser muy fuerte físicamente y poseer una valentía inmensa, debía pasar por más cosas antes de sufrir lo que era perder a un ser querido de aquella manera-. Claro, -dijo mientras embozaba una gran sonrisa- lo encontraremos, cueste lo que cueste.

-Pero...

-Tranquila, Neji es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a esto. Dudo que pase mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a estar a nuestro lado. Por algo es un genio de la familia Hyuuga. –La kunoichi sonrió ante las palabras de su sensei. Podía confiar en él, de eso estaba segura.

-Comprendo.

Ya habían comenzado a saltar por lo árboles en dirección a Konoha. No se detendrían a descansar de la batalla, eso lo podían hacer en la aldea, ahora debían hablar urgente con la Hokage.

El Hyuuga era su principal preocupación en aquel instante. Debían encontrarlo, a como dé lugar, y no se detendrían hasta que esto sucedería. Y, aunque su localización era insegura, no podía estar muy lejos, ¿no?

-_Neji, ¿dónde estás?_

---

-Ya veo. –Allí se encontraba Orochimaru, en una silla muy alta para imponer poder.

Frente a él, estaban Los Cuatro del Sonido. Luego de presentarle al chico y explicarle su plan, el rostro del ex Sannin manifestaba completa satisfacción. Al parecer le había agradado la idea de sus subordinados, pues había escuchado con toda atención y sin interrumpir su explicación.

-Me parece una idea brillante. Así, Sasuke-kun podrá venir sin mayores complicaciones. –dijo, mientras embozaba una sonrisa de lo más tétrica-. Solo tengo una duda, -Los tres shinobis y la kunoichi, lo miraron intrigados. Estaban seguros de que su definición del plan, había sido muy detallada como para haber preguntas por parte de su superior-. ¿qué harán con el chico en todo este tiempo restante?

-¡Pero, –Kidoumaru se atrevió a hablar, pues comúnmente no les estaba permitido interrumpir a Orochimaru-. él sigue inconsciente, no será problema dejarlo tirado en alguna jaula hasta cuando lo necesitemos!

-Kidoumaru... no podemos ser tan groseros con nuestro invitado. –Orochimaru alargó su lengua, hasta tocar con la punta de esta la cara del ojiblanco-. Viene de mi antigua aldea, y merece que lo tratemos con más educación. Además, tiene un cuerpo muy bien cuidado. –Lamió la mejilla de éste, como si se fuera lo más normal-. Al menos podríamos despertarlo, para darle un calurosa bienvenida ¿no te parece, Kabuto?

El susodicho reacomodó sus gafas, y sonrió cínicamente. Se encontraba al lado del sannin de las serpientes desde hace rato, escuchando su conversación con Los Cuatro del Sonido. A él también le había parecido interesante la propuesta de usar al niño ese de carnada. En realidad, habría jurado que ya lo había visto en alguna parte... Posiblemente también estuvo en el último examen chunnin.

-Si usted quiere, Orochimaru-sama. No será difícil hacerlo despertar.

-Excelente. –Volvió su mirada a los cuatro ninjas que tenía enfrente-. Ya se pueden retirar.

-Um. –Y en una bola de humo, desapareció el cuarteto.

A pensamiento de Orochimaru, esto se volvía cada vez más interesante. Ahora que lo veía mejor, recordaba haberlo visto en la final del examen chunnin, había peleado contra el chico Kyuubi. Y por sus facciones, debía suponer que obviamente provenía de la familia Hyuuga. Aquella familia era muy poderosa, cuando se enterara de la desaparición de este miembro, se pondrían a buscarlo desesperadamente. Con aquella simple idea, comenzó a reír de forma maligna.

-Orochimaru-sama. –La voz del peliblanco lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Dime, Kabuto.

-Luego de despertarlo ¿qué hará con él?

-Tengo una muy buena utilidad para éste chico. –al decir esto, su sonrisa se intensifico más.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuál es? –Kabuto, por su parte, también sonrió ante la expresión del pelinegro.

-¿Dónde está Kimimaro?

-Creo que se encuentra en la habitación que hace poco le otorgó. ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo que ver él?

-Por supuesto. –El peliblanco se sorprendió. Habría esperado muchas ideas por parte de Orochimaru, pero no le cabía en la cabeza que tendría que ver Kimimaro en esto. De todas formas no iba a cuestionarlo, sabía que se divertirían ,tanto él como el sannin, poniendo en marcha la idea, fuera cual fuera-. Pronto su cuerpo será mío, y desearía que disfrutara sus últimos días en él.

-Entiendo a lo que se refiere. –luego de decir esto, comenzó a reír pervertidamente.

-Así que le daremos un pequeño regalito de despedida. Estoy seguro de que le gustará. –dijo antes de acompañar la risa de su subordinado-. Esperemos que lo use con "responsabilidad".

-Será mejor que lo despierte cuando antes.

-Sí, te lo encargo, Kabuto. Quiero que esté en perfectas condiciones para cuando se lo regale a Kimimaro, si es necesario ponle una cinta de regalo.

-Comprendido, Orochimaru-sama –el peliblanco se acercó al Hyuuga, tomándolo en brazos.

-Una última cosa. –Kabuto subió nuevamente su mirada hacía el pelilargo.

-Dígame.

-Me gustaría saber el nombre de éste muchacho. Lo único que sé es que viene del clan Hyuuga, y estuvo en el examen chunnin. Tú también estuviste, debes recordarlo, peleó contra Naruto-kun al final.

-Sí, se me hace familiar. Aun tengo guardada la información de aquel evento, no será dificultoso encontrarlo. Déjenlo en mis manos, Orochimaru-sama, enseguida le traeré su nombre.

-Muy bien.

-Sin más, me retiro. –Y así como dijo, desapareció del lugar junto al cuerpo del pelicastaño. Dirigiéndose directamente a una sala del laboratorio, donde habían suficientes máquinas y computadoras para mantener la vida del chico.

Mientras tanto, Los Cuatro del Sonido se encontraban en las afueras de la habitación donde habían estado con Orochimaru, apoyando sus oídos aún contra la inmensa puerta.

Luego de haber salido, la curiosidad fue más fuerte que ellos, y se dedicaron a escuchar la conversación de Kabuto con Orochimaru. Sus habilidades con el sonido, les permitieron escuchar absolutamente todo con suma claridad, aun con la tan gruesa puerta que se interfería.

-No sé como demonios me convencieron de esto. –se quejaba la pelirroja.

-Tayuya, es solo espiar una conversación, no estamos cometiendo ningún delito. Y si lo fuera, dudo que te afecte demasiado. –La kunoichi frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Sakon.

-De todas formas me obligaron a hacer algo que no quería.

-No te obligamos a nada, así que no te quejes. Deberías aceptar que tú misma fuiste la más emocionada con esto. –comentó Jiroubou, enojando aun más a su compañera.

Cuando habían dado la idea de escuchar lo que decían aquellos dos, Tayuya por poco había saltado a posicionarse al lado de la puerta para oír. Pero su orgullo no quería confesar que tenía curiosidad por aquel chico de Konoha.

-¡Cerdo asqueroso, cállate!

-Tayuya, las mujeres no deben hablar con tantas grosería. –Ante aquel comentario tan repetido, la kunoichi lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Déjala, Jiroubou, solo está celosa de que Kimimaro tendrá a alguien más, y no le prestará atención a ella. –comentó Kiroumaru, haciendo enojar terriblemente a la chica.

-¡Eso es mentira! Me importa un rábano el estúpido de Kimimaro, y menos me interesa si se folla al mocoso.

-Sí, tienes razón, el que se pondrá furioso en verdad será Juugo. Estallará de celos cuando sepa sobre el regalito de Kimimaro.

-Conociéndolo, será imposible que su segunda personalidad no salga a flote.

-¿Quién vota para que Tayuya vaya a contarle? –Antes de que los demás pudieran alzar la mano, la misma pelirroja se adelanto a interrumpir.

-¡Ni de coña! Iré a ver si Karin está muy ocupada. –dijo y se alejó caminando por los pasillos.

-Uy, Karin... –comentó con picardía Sakon. Y, aunque lo dijo en voz baja, recibió de respuesta el golpe de una piedra en la frente.

-¡Cállate, mutante de mierda! –gritó desde lejos su compañera de equipo.

-¡Eso dolió, bastarda!

---

**O.o**

**Hasta aquí queda, después sigo con el resto. Está pequeñísimo, ya sé, pero no me da para escribir más.**

**Ahora sí, ¿un review? Sus comentarios y aportes a la historia serían una alegría para mí.**

**Cuídense, besos, sean felices y esperen con ansias el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Personalidad trastornada

-¡Sabes muy bien de qué te hablo, Kimimaro¡Dime porqué diablos aceptaste a ese niñato! –Los gritos de Juugo retumbaban por todo el pasillo, en el cual ambos se encontraban en aquel instante.

Kimimaro había salido de su cuarto, para dar una vuelta unos minutos. Por más que agradecía que le hubieran otorgado una habitación hace poco, pues estaba acostumbrado a permanecer dentro de los laboratorios para diferentes experimentos a los que se le sometía o simplemente encerrado en una jaula de las mazmorras, prefería ir constantemente a recorrer los pasillos o salir de allí a tomar aire fresco. No es que le molestara estar encerrado, pero de todas maneras sentía la necesidad de estirar sus piernas y despejar su mente.

Lo único inusual que encontró, en medio de aquellos corredores tan fríos, fue a Juugo, apoyado en una pared. Su presencia no le era extraña, pero su expresión enojada le llamó la atención. Comúnmente, el chico mostraba un rostro serio, pero no llegaba a ser enojado como en esta ocasión. Y, lo que más atrajo su curiosidad, fue que movía su pié como si esperara a alguien.

El peliblanco siguió su camino, pasando frente a él sin siquiera mirarlo. No pudo seguir caminando mucho más, porque sintió como era agarrado del cuello de su yukata y estampado contra un muro. Su cuerpo a la vez, fue elevado, hasta que su rostro quedo frente a frente al del pelicastaño, pues éste era más alto que él.

Luego de una sarta de insultos y palabras inteligibles por parte de Juugo, siguió manteniendo la calma, aunque no comprendía de qué le estaba hablando el más alto. Apenas era capaz de entender lo que decía, pero no le encontraba sentido a todas sus palabras.

-Si te digo que no sé de que hablas, es la verdad. Ahora bájame, si no quieres que te dé una buena paliza, Juugo. –El susodicho le hizo caso, soltando su ropa y dejándolo caer.

Kimimaro elevó su rostro, encontrándose con el aún fruncido ceño de Juugo.

-¿¡Entonces como explicas el rumor de que Orochimaru te regaló a un chico!? –El peliblanco se tapó los oídos con sus índices, con sus facciones aún demostrando serenidad.

-Primero que nada, deja de gritar, no estoy sordo –dijo mientras se quitaba sus dedos-. Segundo, es solo un rumor, y no tiene nada de cierto. Yo no recibí nada de Orochimaru-sama, y menos a un humano.

-Te acostaste con él, y por eso lo estás encubriendo¿no es así?

-No, no me he acostado con nadie. Y si tanto te cuesta creer que no hay tal "regalo", acompáñame y te lo demostraré. –Kimimaro lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró por los pasillos hacia su habitación.

En el camino, Juugo ablandó su expresión. Tal vez no era cierto el rumor y solo estaba imaginando cosas. Después de todo, Kimimaro era la única persona en la que confiaba, y sabía que él no le escondería algo así. En realidad¿en qué estaba pensando al dudar de él¡Era estúpido el solo pensar que el peliblanco pudiera vincularse con otra persona! Y menos acostarse con alguien... Ahora se arrepentía de aquellas palabras, podría haberlo ofendido.

Ya estaba divagando en las mil y un formas de pedirle perdón por aquello, cuando llegaron frente a la puerta que llevaba al cuarto de Kimimaro. Éste volteó la perilla y empujó un poco la puerta, abriéndola de par en par, dejando a relucir todo el, aunque pequeño, interior.

-¿Ves? Aquí no hay absolutamente... –no terminó la frase, pues ante sus ojos se expuso algo inesperado; había un bulto sobre su cama, y no cualquier bulto, era una persona.

-¡Lo sabía¡Eres un mentiroso y un hipócrita¡No quiero volver a ver tu asqueroso rostro en lo que me resta de la puta vida! –gritó, mientras se alejaba corriendo del lugar.

-¡No¡Juugo, esto es un malentendido! –Muy tarde, el pelicastaño ya había desaparecido en la oscuridad-. Mierda¿quién lo manda a ser tan sensible?

Su vista pasó al cuerpo que yacía en su cama. Un chico vestido con una yukata simple de color crema, que se veía muy bien con su largo cabello castaño oscuro. Desde lejos no habría notado si era mujer u hombre, pero desde cerca se fijo en que la yukata estaba algo abierta, dejando a la vista su pecho bastante ejercitado, y notablemente masculino. Sus manos estaban atadas con una cinta roja, al igual que sus pies, y en la cintura llevaba pegado un gran moño de regalo, del mismo color. No podía ver sus ojos, pues estaba dormido, pero no pasó mucho antes de que despertara.

Dos grandes ojos blancos lo miraron curioso, y se clavaron en sus orbes verdes.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó el peliblanco. Los ojos del chico siguieron mirándolo, mientras elevaba un poco sus hombros.

-No lo sé. –Kimimaro frunció el ceño ante tal respuesta.

-¿Cómo que no sabes quien eres? –El chico volvió a elevar sus hombros.

-Simplemente no lo sé. –La respuesta seguía siendo igual de vaga, lo cual solo enojó más al peliblanco-. ¿Y quién eres tú?

-Alguien que no está de humor para bromas, así que te lo pregunto por última vez¿Quién eres?

-Ya te dije que no lo sé.

Kimimaro, ya harto de la situación, lo tomó del cabello y lo jaló fuertemente, a lo cual el pequeño emitió un gemido de dolor.

-Y yo ya te dije que no estoy de humor, así que responderás por las buenas o por las malas.

-Suéltame, me duele. –Kimimaro volvió a jalarlo, levantándolo de la cama.

El pelicastaño apretó fuertemente los ojos, tratando de evitar que lágrimas de dolor cayeran de sus ojos. A la vez, mordió su labio inferior, reprimiendo más sonidos lastimeros.

-No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, porque no conseguirás nada bueno.

Lo alzó hasta dejarlo frente a él, y vio como grandes lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del menor, cosa que apenas le importó. Pequeños sollozos, casi inaudibles, eran emitidos por la garganta de aquel chico que, sin aviso, se había entrometido en su pieza, y en su vida.

-Eres patético, lloras como si fueras un niñita –comentó, mientras soltaba los largos cabellos, dejando caer el cuerpo nuevamente sobre la cama-. Iré a ver a Orochimaru-sama, será mejor que te quedes aquí.

Salió por la puerta, dejando al chico solo allí, acostado en posición fetal, mientras los sollozos se escuchaban por toda la habitación.

El mayor caminó por los corredores, esta vez sin encontrarse a nadie en el camino, hasta llegar a la puerta que lo llevaba a un salón con solo una pequeña lámpara colgando del techo y que iluminaba solo el centro del lugar. De allí siguió su camino hasta otra puerta, la cual golpeó con los nudillos tres veces.

-¿Si? –Una voz, conocida para él, le respondió desde el otro lado.

-Kabuto, debo ver a Orochimaru-sama en este instante.

-Eso será imposible, él esta muy ocupado ahora, si quieres puedes venir más rato y...

-¡No! –lo interrumpió-. Debo verlo enseguida.

-No seas terco, Kimimaro, te digo que está ocupado.

-Al diablo lo que digas. –Sin hacer el mínimo caso, Kimimaro movió la perilla y empujó fuertemente la puerta, abriéndola enseguida.

La habitación era sencilla y pequeña. Y, en un rincón, se apreciaba un sillón rojo, en el cual se encontraba sentado Kabuto leyendo un libro, iluminado por la lámpara de pié que estaba a su lado.

-La privacidad es un derecho¿lo sabías? –comentó Kabuto, aún concentrado en su libro.

-Es lo mismo que yo quería decirte. –En ese momento, Kabuto dejó su libro a un lado y lo miró con curiosidad-. ¿Qué mierda hace un mocoso en mi cuarto?

-¡Oh! Así que ya viste tu regalo¿te gustó?

-¿Gustarme¡Ese enano me saca de quicio! Solo evita que sepa quién es.

-Es que, él mismo, no lo sabe. –Kimimaro enarcó una ceja, confundido.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Cuando lo encontró tu equipo, acababa de perder la memoria.

-Así que esos inútiles lo encontraron.

-Si, y Orochimaru-sama te lo está entregando como regalo hasta que ellos deban usarlo. Deberías estar agradecido, Neji-kun es toda una joya.

-¿Neji¿Ese es su nombre? –Kabuto embozó una sonrisa, feliz de que hubieran llegado a ese punto de la conversación.

-Así es, Hyuuga Neji, shinobi de Konoha y genio de su clan –explicó, a la vez que le lanzaba una tarjeta. Kimimaro la atajó enseguida y la observó con detenimiento-. Información de él, obtenida del examen chunnin, por si te interesa.

-¿Y se puede saber desde cuándo cuidar a un crío, es un regalo? –Kabuto rió de forma bajita ante la pregunta.

-No lo tomes como si fueras su niñera. En realidad, es todo lo contrario, él deberá servirte a ti y, también, podrás usarlo para algunos "servicios especiales". –El ojiverde hizo una mueca de repulsión. A veces, Kabuto podía ser tan degenerado.

-No estoy tan mal de la cabeza como para acostarme con el primer infante que se cruce en mi camino, así que no vuelvas a repetir esa desfachatez.

-Como quieras, algún día te darás cuenta de lo bueno que está Neji y te arrepentirás de no haberme echo caso desde el comienzo.

-Si tan bueno está¿por qué no te lo follas tú? –Otra sonrisa afloró en los labios de Kabuto-. Olvídalo, no quiero saber que pasa por tu mente, mejor me voy –dijo al mismo tiempo que se volteaba hacía la puerta y salía por esta-. Agradécele a Orochimaru-sama el regalo, de mi parte. –Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de desaparecer por la oscuridad de aquellos pasillos.

En sus manos llevaba la ficha con información del chico y, cada vez que pasaba cerca de una lámpara, leía un pequeño pedazo de esta. Le era contradictorio que allí dijera que se trataba de un chico sumamente fuerte y con habilidades extraordinarias, pues a él le parecía un chico débil, mimado y asustadizo. Solo debía verlo, para darse cuenta de que aquella perdida de memoria le había trastornado su personalidad.

Una vez que entró a su cuarto, observó con detenimiento el cuerpo que aún estaba en su cama. No estaba acostumbrado a compartir su espacio personal con alguien más, en especial si se trataba de un extraño. Pero lo que en verdad le molestaba era que el rumor de que tenía a un chico de regalo fuera cierto, y que tantas personas se hubieran enterado antes que él, no dudaba que lo fueran a molestar por el resto del tiempo que le quedaba. Iba a ser una semana difícil.

Siguió observándolo, hasta caer en la cuenta de que Neji aún estaba con sus extremidades atadas. Se acercó a él sin hacer ruido y se sentó en el borde de la cama, para luego proceder a desatar con suma lentitud las muñecas y tobillos de éste, dejando al descubierto unas pequeñas irritaciones en la piel, producidas por la apretada atadura.

-¿Qué... qué haces? –preguntó el menor, asustándose un poco al sentir como una sustancia fría le era untada en la piel.

-Tranquilo, es solo un poco de ungüento refrescante. –Luego de eso, comenzó a vendarle los sectores irritados donde había esparcido aquel ungüento.

-¿Por qué me cuidas? –El peliblanco se asombró un poco de la pregunta, o más bien se asombró de que el chico tenía razón, lo estaba curando sin motivo alguno.

-Yo... simplemente no quiero que pases la noche quejándote.

-¿O sea que puedo pasar la noche aquí? –Kimimaro se reprendió mentalmente por haberle dado a entender que se quedaría en su cuarto.

-Eres libre de quedarte dónde quieras, mientras no me molestes.

-Está bien. –Neji bajó su rostro un poco, para luego preguntar en voz baja:- ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

-No, olvídalo, te tendré que soportar estos últimos días y debo acostumbrarme al hecho de que no recuerdes nada.

-¿Últimos días¿A qué te refieres¿Te vas a ir?

-No es de tu incumbencia. Así que compórtate como un buen regalo y mantente callado.

-¿Regalo? –Al ojiverde le estaban hartando todas las preguntas que le hacía Neji.

-Sí, desde hoy eres mi sirviente, esclavo, o como quieras calificarte. El punto es que yo soy tu amo. Ahora vete a dormir, y deja de hacer preguntas. –El pelilargo obedeció al instante, acurrucándose a un lado de la cama-. Sale de ahí ahora mismo, tú dormirás en el suelo. –dijo el peliblanco, indicando con su índice un rincón de la habitación.

Ante aquel mandado, Kimimaro se esperaba alguna clase de reclamo por parte del ojiblanco, o al menos que obedeciera pero se fuera refunfuñando hasta el piso. Pero, para su sorpresa, nada de lo que suponía paso; sin molestia alguna, Neji bajó de la cama y se acomodó en el rincón que le había sido señalado.

Aún extrañado por aquel comportamiento, el peliblanco se recostó sobre su cama y se dedicó a mirar el techo. Sabiendo que había alguien más en su habitación, conciliar el sueño le costaría mucho. Muchísimo.

---

**Bueno, para que lo entiendan mejor, explicaré de dónde viene éste cambio de personalidad por parte de Neji, si es que no lo han captado aún; Deben recordar que cuando era más pequeño, Neji era un niño muy dulce y alegre (si no mal recuerdo, le dijo **_**kawaii**_** a Hinata), pero su actitud cambio una vez muerto su padre. Ahora, perdiendo la memoria (o sea, sin recuerdos del sufrimiento por el qué pasó), podría haber la posibilidad de que su personalidad retornara a la que tenía en los buenos momentos de su niñez, pienso yo.**

**Quiero agradecerle especialmente a Hiroko y Natsuo, por los reviews. Estoy muy feliz de que lean este fic, y más feliz de que les guste. Y quédate segura nee-chan, de que ésta vez será diferente, seré constante en actualizar y lo terminaré, así que tranqui flaca xD**

**Ups, se me salió, mejor me voy antes de que quieras matarme o.oU -desaparece.**


	4. Sentimiento complicado

La constante oscuridad de aquel lugar, fue lo único que vislumbró al abrir los ojos. El rechinido de la puerta al abrirse lo había despertado, a pesar de la suavidad con la que Kimimaro había abierto ésta.

Pero no se atrevió a dar señal de que estaba despierto, así que solo se mantuvo callado hasta que la puerta hubiera sido totalmente cerrada. Y una vez que esto sucedió, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba cubierto por una delgada manta, cosa que no recordaba de anoche.

Se había acostado en el suelo, haciendo caso a su nuevo "amo". Estaba cansado y se había dormido muy pronto, a pesar de que el piso era sumamente frío y duro. Pero jamás se había abrigado con alguna clase de frazada.

Por un segundo se le pasó por la mente la idea de que el peliblanco se hubiera preocupado un poco por él y lo hubiera cubierto con aquella manta. Pero era imposible, aquel frío hombre no habría sido capaz de tenerle piedad. Aunque ayer también había demostrado preocuparse un poco por él, curándole las heridas en sus extremidades.

Al recordar eso, instintivamente se miró sus muñecas vendadas y sonrió. Su amo había hecho un gran trabajo, ni siquiera sentía el mínimo dolor. Le debía agradecer de alguna forma, era su deber servirlo, pero pareciese que el ojiverde lo servía más a el. ¡No! Eso no podía ser, tenía que comenzar a valerse de sí mismo y recibir órdenes de su amo, deseara lo que deseara.

Por ahora, debía averiguar dónde se había metido su amo… suspiró al darse cuenta que ni siquiera sabía cuál era su nombre.

Se levantó del suelo y se arregló la yukata que llevaba puesta. Era bastante simple su vestimenta, pero le hacía sentir muy cómodo.

A paso lento se acercó a la cama del mayor y ordenó las sábanas de ésta. Para luego proceder a doblar la manta con la que había sido cubierto, y dejarla sobre el mueble.

Una vez terminada su labor, salió de la habitación, para comenzar a buscar al peliblanco. Pero cuando se encontraba afuera, se dio cuenta de lo difícil que se le haría; el lugar era un verdadero laberinto, y la luz era tan nítida que apenas podía ver dónde se encontraba. Y aún sabiendo esto, se adentró por los pasillos buscando algún rastro de él.

Se topó con mucha gente en el camino, pero no tuvo el valor de preguntar por su amo a alguno de ellos, pues aquellas miradas gélidas le infundían un miedo enorme.

Lo peor fue que, pasado unos pocos minutos, ya se encontraba totalmente perdido. Mirase donde mirase, solo veía lo mismo: pasillos y una pequeña lámpara en alguna pared, lo demás era solo oscuridad. Y de a poco todo aquello lo comenzó a desesperar, una desesperación combinada con el miedo de que alguien, o algo, lo encontrara así de desprotegido y se atreviera a atacarlo.

-¿Estás perdido? –preguntó alguien, a la vez que una mano de posaba sobre su hombro. El pelilargo se sobresaltó del susto, y miró instantáneamente al dueño de aquella voz-. Tranquilo, Neji-kun, no soy un monstruo. –dijo el hombre, a la vez que sonreía.

Se trataba de un hombre peliblanco, pero más grisáceo que su amo. Con unas gafas que le hacían ver algo intelectual, pero ahora, con aquella sonrisa, se veía amable y, a su parecer, confiable.

-¿Quién… quién es usted? –preguntó Neji, sin ocultar el temor que le había influido aquel sujeto en un comienzo.

-Soy Kabuto, pero por favor no me trates de usted, no es necesaria tanta formalidad. –el pelilargo asintió ante el pedido.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Sin perder su sonrisa, Kabuto se dispuso a responder.

-Digamos que te conozco de antes. –Neji lo miró confundido, no se esperaba una respuesta así-. Pero dime, ¿qué haces por aquí? El cuarto de Kimimaro se encuentra lejos de esta parte de la aldea, y…

-¿Aldea? ¿Esto es una aldea? –interrumpió el pelicastaño.

-Sí, es la aldea oculta del sonido. Pero si no la conoces, es casi imposible no perderse, pues está compuesta por pasillos por todos lados y será lo único que verás, a parte de puertas que llevan a diferentes sitios del establecimiento. O te pueden llevar a otro pasillo.

-Lo siento, es que estaba buscando a mi amo. –se lamentó, a la vez que bajaba la cabeza.

-¿A Kimimaro?

-¿Kimi-qué?

-Kimimaro, así se llama, ¿no lo sabías? –El aludido negó rápidamente con la cabeza-. Que desconsiderado de su parte, ni siquiera te dice eso.

-¡No, no! Él no es para nada desconsiderado. –aseguró-. En realidad, ha estado preocupándose mucho por mí. Yo soy quien olvidó preguntarle aquel detalle. –Con su puño, se pegó suavemente en la cabeza, en señal de que era torpe.

-Si tú lo dices. –Neji sonrió. Aquel hombre era muy gentil con él, y se lo agradecía-. ¿Quieres qué te acompañe a buscar a Kimimaro?

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Si no lo hago, seguirás igual que ahora: sin saber siquiera dónde estás parado. –Neji se sonrojo un poco, le daba vergüenza admitir que en verdad se encontraba completamente perdido-. Además, creo que por ahí tengo un mapa de la aldea, que podría servirte para guiarte mejor en el lugar. ¿Y? ¿Aceptas?

-Claro. –Kabuto ya había comenzado a andar, pero, antes de seguirlo, una duda invadió su mente-. Espera… ¿sabes por qué no recuerdo nada?

-Es una larga historia.

-Tiempo me sobra para escuchar.

--

Kimimaro suspiró con pesadez. Debía admitir que ese mocoso estaba trastornando su mente y sus acciones, es decir ¿por qué de un día para otro se le ocurría comenzar a actuar bondadosamente?

La noche anterior, había pasado al menos dos horas tratando de dormir, hasta que lo consiguió. Pero en todo ese lapso de tiempo, intentó no observar al chico, que había caído en los brazos de Morfeo enseguida. Ni sus intentos de cerrar los ojos fueron suficientes, porque muchas veces abrió estos para mirarlo de reojo, y eran esos momentos los que le hacían perder aún más el sueño. No lo comprendía, no entendía el porqué, pero el rostro de Neji nunca, en toda la noche, cambió de expresión.

Jamás quitó esa sonrisa de su cara.

Y aquello le frustraba extrañamente. Pero no podía quitar su vista de aquella boca sonriente, curvada hasta expresar felicidad. ¿Qué diablos estaría soñando para poder estar así? Seguía sin comprenderlo, y, luego de un rato mirándolo, volvía a sus intentos vanos para dormir.

Hasta que no lo soportó más, y se acercó al cuerpo que yacía allí. Se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, y lo observó más detenidamente. Tanto de cerca, como de lejos, la sonrisa seguía sin borrarse, como si fuera parte de él estar siempre feliz. Con mucha cautela, llevó su dedo índice a esos labios, para rozarlos aunque fuera de manera sutil.

Estaban muy helados.

Estaban tiritando.

El piso, efectivamente, era sumamente frío, y no era justamente una noche muy calurosa. Un pequeño remordimiento lo invadió, pero se lo negó enseguida. ¡Él no podía sentir remordimiento por una estupidez como esa! Para él solo había una excusa aceptable en aquel momento y, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera la verdad, se aferraría a ella:

-"No quiero cuidarlo, si es que se resfría". –Fue su último pensamiento, antes de volver a su cama y quitarle una frazada a ésta, con la cuál procedió a cubrir a Neji de la manera más suave posible, para no despertarlo.

Una vez logrado, el peliblanco se acostó nuevamente en su cama. Curiosamente, no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo esta vez para que sus ojos comenzaran a cerrarse del sueño. Lo que acababa de hacer le había quitado un peso de encima, y ahora su mente se relajó solamente con pensar que el otro dormiría bien.

Pero no admitiría que era remordimiento lo que le inquietaba antes.

Al despertar, lo primero que observó fue la pared de piedra, tan dura como su corazón. Aquella fortaleza que impedía la entrada de alguien a su territorio. La misma que impedía la entrada de alguien a su corazón.

O eso pensaba hasta voltearse, encontrándose con el pelilargo aún tendido en el suelo y con la manta abrigándolo.

Aquella simple criatura, había traspasado la barrera e introducido en su terreno. En su cuarto. En su vida. Y temía que pudiera entrar también a su corazón.

Cualquier sentimiento de afecto a una persona, es una debilidad. Por más lindo que sea el sentimiento, tarde o temprano se transformará en debilidad para ambos. Lo peor, es que todos los humanos están expuestos a aquellos mismos sentimientos. Y, ni siquiera entrenando como condenado todos los días, siendo expuesto a experimentos de alto riesgo, o estando en condiciones extremas, no dejaría de ser humano, le gustara o no, esa era la realidad.

Y aquellas estúpidas emociones humanas, fueron las mismas que lo llevaron a levantarse e ir a buscar desayuno para ambos. Sabía que Neji no conocía el lugar, y que, por ende, no sabría dónde encontrar comida... Luego le enseñaría, de todas formas, un día llevando desayuno a ambos no sería el fin del mundo.

Y ahora, frente a la puerta de su cuarto y con una bandeja sostenida por su mano derecha, se volvía a preguntar si en verdad estaba del todo cuerdo. Las cosas habían pasado muy rápido, y él apenas podía controlar la situación... Comúnmente habría sacado a patadas a la persona que llegase a atreverse a entrar en su habitación, pero algo en éste chico le impedía ser demasiado cruel con él sin sentirse culpable.

Pero antes de abrir la puerta, cayó en la cuenta de que ésta se encontraba entreabierta... Habría jurado que al salir la había dejado cerrada, bien cerrada, y aquellas puertas eran tan pesadas que era técnicamente imposible que la brisa del viento las abriera.

Con algo de preocupación, empujó la puerta con la mano que tenía libre. Por un momento el presentimiento de que alguien más había entrado a su habitación, se hizo presente en su mente. En aquella aldea nadie trataría bien a un forastero, y menos a alguien que se hacía llamar regalo de otro, lo malinterpretarían y se aprovecharían de la situación, eso era obvio.

Pero rápidamente ese pensamiento se esfumó, pues al entrar lo único que encontró fue su cama perfectamente ordenada, y una manta encima de ésta.

Neji no estaba allí. Seguro que había salido del cuarto por algún motivo que lo intranquilizaba... ¿Pero qué razón tendría él, para salir?... No le costó demasiados segundos encontrar respuesta a esa pregunta, aquel chico lo debía de estar buscando.

Y eso lo devolvía a la preocupación anterior. Se podría topar con alguien o, peor aún, entrar por error a un cuarto ajeno. Si llegaba a toparse con Juugo, estaría en graves problemas; Juugo no estaba de buen humor, y podría descuartizarlo vivo, si quisiera.

Aun con la idea torturándole la mente, se sentó sobre su cama y dejó la bandeja a un lado. Si solo supiera dónde se había metido, tal vez estaría más tranquilo. Pero era imposible saberlo, aquel lugar era grande y confuso, él mismo se había perdido allí un par de veces cuando era pequeño.

No entendía porqué se preocupaba así por Neji.

Si se enterara de que Kaguya se había perdido, le daría igual.

Si fuera Jiroubou el extraviado, también no le prestaría importancia.

De cualquier persona no tendría relevancia preocuparse. Pero Neji... él era diferente. Él sí merecía ser razón de inquietarse. Pero no encontraba explicación a aquello.

De un momento a otro, la imagen del pelilargo se cruzó por su mente. Aquellos ojos tan curiosos; aquellos cabellos, de una suavidad que sólo se comparaba con la seda; aquella marca extraña que llevaba en la frente, pero que nunca se atrevió a preguntar qué era exactamente; y aquella sonrisa...

En Otogakure nadie sonreía verdaderamente. Como máximo, se podían encontrar sonrisas cínicas, frías, falsas y/o de superioridad. Pero ninguna sonrisa verdaderamente alegre, porque nadie era alegre allí.

Y, tal vez, fuera aquello lo que hacía especial a Neji. Él sonreía con sinceridad. Y poseía la sonrisa más tierna que Kimimaro había visto en su vida.

Al peliblanco le agradaba cuando sonreía. Hacía tiempo, otra sonrisa lo había convencido de irse hasta donde se encontraba ahora. La sonrisa de Orochimaru lo había, por poco, obligado a seguirlo. Pero ahora, la sonrisa del ojiblanco estaba trastornando su razón, haciéndolo sentir preocupado por una persona ajena. Y es que, Kimimaro, era débil ante las sonrisas.

-Neji... –Con una amargura albergando en su corazón, decidió ir contra sus principios y partir a buscar al susodicho.

Pero no fue necesario.

En cuanto se volteó a mirar la puerta, se dio cuenta de que Kabuto estaba apoyado en el marco de ésta, observándolo. Y asomándose atrás de él, estaba Neji, con aparente curiosidad.

-¿Se te perdió? –preguntó Kabuto, a la vez que señalaba al pelilargo, quien solo sonrió tímidamente.

Nuevamente sintió como la debilidad se apoderaba de él. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? La sonrisa de ese niño... aquella sonrisa... esa simple sensación de verlo sonreír era más poderosa que él. En aquel momento, ¿dónde quedaba su fuerza de voluntad? Simplemente no podía resistirse.

Y se odiaba a si mismo por ello.

Se quedó allí, sentado sobre el borde de su cama, mientras solo cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su cuerpo sintiera aquella sensación de relajación al saber que el chico estaba a salvo.

-Bueno, mejor los dejo solos –dijo Kabuto a modo de despedida. Pero antes de irse por completo, se dirigió a Neji para susurrarle algo-. Cualquier cosa que pase, puedes confiar en mí. Por mientras, recuerda lo que te dije.

Luego de eso, desapareció por los pasillos. El menor entró por completo a la habitación y se sentó a un lado de Kimimaro, mientras que en el opuesto se encontraba la bandeja.

-Etto... perdón, yo... –Trato de disculparse Neji, pero fue interrumpido por un impulso del peliblanco, quien repentinamente lo abrazó.

-No vuelvas a perderte así –susurró a su oído, a la vez que mantenía aquella unión entre ambos. Envolviéndolo lo más que podía con sus brazos. Cómo si tratara de que el cuerpo del chico se fundiera con el suyo, para así nunca más volverlo a perder de vista. Nunca más se alejaría de él.

Por su parte, Neji se sorprendió tanto que ni siquiera logró corresponder aquel abrazo. La acción era totalmente inesperada, pero debía admitir que le agradaba la calidez que le infundían aquellos fuertes brazos.

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, tratando de esconder su cara en el cuello de éste, avergonzado por aquella situación. Pasaba el tiempo, y la posición no cambiaba, Kimimaro parecía no querer soltarlo, y aquello comenzaba a hacerlo sentir incómodo. Si bien tenía claro que el peliblanco tenía total autoridad sobre él, estar así de cerca lo ponía nervioso. Por ello, recurrió a alguna escapatoria.

-Eh... –Dudó un momento lo que iba a decir, pero su vista topó con la bandeja que se encontraba al otro lado-. ¿Te molestaste en traer comida?

En ese momento, Kimimaro volvió a la realidad. Al darse cuenta de la posición, lo soltó y se alejó un poco de Neji, mirando a la bandeja que éste también observaba. La comida no parecía muy apetitosa, en realidad dudaba que aquello pudiera llegar a llamarse comida, pero al menos era algo. Toda la vida había vivido a base de mezclas extrañas y escasas, que hacían llamarse alimentos. Pero era lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar, en realidad había otros, muchos, shinobis allí que no comían en semanas y debían soportarlo. O morir. Así de cruda era la vida en la Aldea del Sonido. Si eres fuerte, sobrevives y te acostumbras a vivir en situaciones extremas; si no lo eres, vivirás dolorosamente y sufrirás hasta caer en la locura; y si eres demasiado débil, mueres, porque no mereces siquiera pertenecer allí.

-Sí –le respondió de la manera más fría y cortante que encontró.

-Gracias –le agradeció Neji con su mejor sonrisa, cosa que no hizo más que frustrar al ojiverde. Le gustaban aquellas sonrisas, por aquel sentimiento de felicidad que influían. Pero las odiaba a la vez, porque le hacían sentir confundido. Un sentimiento complicado, pero que, para él, tenía mucha lógica.

--

**Perdón por la tardanza u.uU no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir. Pero aquí les dejo este capítulo, bastante aburrido a mi parecer. ¿Qué historia le habrá inventado Kabuto para explicar su falta de memoria?, ¿Kimimaro comprenderá algún día qué es lo que siente en realidad?, ¿Por qué me hago preguntas de la trama si yo misma soy la escritora? Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de "Palabras Inocentes para un Corazón de Piedra". ¡Matta ne!**


End file.
